


Don't Call Me Pup

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aldertree-mention, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Magnus taking care of Alec, No Sex, Porn With Plot, Pup kink- sort of, mean maryse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: "Who knew a twenty-something year old pup could teach an old man knew tricks""Please, don't try and make pup a thing."But Magnus did. He called Alec pup whenever he got the chance. And even though he tried to deny it, Alec secretly liked it. Which Magnus knew and that's why he did it. He knew exactly what being called pup did to him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	Don't Call Me Pup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mansikka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/gifts), [Aria_Lerendeair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/gifts).



> So this was supposed to be porn without plot but...yeah story kind of got away from me. I hope you like it. This is my first Shadowhunters fic (I love Shadowhunters and yes who doesn't love Malec?)
> 
> I am dedicating this story to the two writers who inspired me to write a shadowhunters fic of my own Mansikka and Aria_Lerendeair (seriously guys go check out their stuff its awesome)
> 
> Also I want to apologize if the characters are a little out of character. I tried to get them just right and last but not least, this isn't exactly an episode tag, but it kinda takes place in between the time Aldertree left and Imogen came in

"Who knew a twenty-something year old pup could teach an old man knew tricks"

"Please, don't try and make pup a thing."

**~~~~~~~~~~**

But Magnus did. He called Alec pup whenever he got the chance. And even though he tried to deny it, Alec secretly liked it. Which Magnus knew and that's why he did it. He knew exactly what being called pup did to him.

Alec was currently out on mission with Jace and Izzy which left Magnus home bored. Suddenly he got that mischievous look in his eye. Pouring himself a drink, he sat in the chair with his phone and texted his lover.

 **Magnus 11:45am:** Busy pup?

And he waited.

 **Alec 11:50am:** Magnus what is it, kinda in the middle of something.

 **Magnus 11:51am:** Sounds exciting but i'd rather you be in the middle of me. ;)

 **Alec 11:55am:** Magnus!!! I'm working!

 **Magnus 11:56am:** Oh come on pup. Where's the fun in that?

 **Alec 11:58am:** Stop calling me pup! 

**Magnus 11:59am:** Is it making you hot under the collar?

 **Alec 12:00pm:**...Magnus, I love you but if we get killed because of you...Izzy and Jace are already giving me dirty looks

 **Magnus 12:01pm:** Duly noted darling i don't need you dying on me. Call me when you get back.

Magnus set his phone down and finished off his drink before getting to work keeping himself busy by checking on his potions and making notes of what needed to be restocked. He worked steadily throughout the afternoon. When his last client left, he checked his phone to see it was almost four pm. He had no missed calls or unread texts. Surely Alexander was back by now. But when he called, there was no answer. This worried Magnus.

A minute later he was stepping through the portal into the institute. 

"Magnus!"

Magnus turned to see Clary. He rushed over to her.

"Has anyone heard from Alexander?"

Clary shook her head, "I've been trying Jace and there's no answer. You don't think…?"

"I would rather not think anything like that. What about their tracking runes?"

"I’ve been tracking them on the monitors but I don’t recognize where they are."

A few minutes later Izzy, Jace, and Alec were seen coming down the catwalk. Clary brightened.

"Jace!" She ran to greet him and flew into his arms.

Jace grinned and greeted her with a kiss. Magnus, even as frightened as he had been, was a little more graceful as he strode to Alec.

"There you are," he kissed him. 

"Sorry, we kinda ran into a bit of trouble. But everything worked out and we're fine," Alec assured him with a kiss.

Magnus patted his chest, "You had me worried pup."

"Pup?" Izzy laughed. The others gave Alec a funny look.

"Magnus," Alec said turning red. Magnus glanced at Alec and gave him a wink. He knew Alec was quite hot under the collar. He swallowed. 

“We have to get our reports done and turned into Aldertree. You’re welcome to wait here. I’m sure it won’t be long.”

Magnus blinked, “I think I’ll pass. As much as I love you, hanging around the insititute is not my idea of fun.”

"It won't be long. I'll join you when I’m done."

Magnus blinked, "See you soon pup." He opened a portal and stepped through it.

As soon as Magnus was gone, Alec relaxed. He went to Aldertree's office with Jace and Izzy.

"Pup?" Izzy sniggered.

"Not now Izzy," Alec shook his head.

"Oh yes now," Izzy laughed. "Come on, really? Pup?"

Jace was chuckling, "I would love to hear the story behind that."

"Will you both shut up," Alec was turning red as they knocked on the door.

When they were given the okay to enter, they were shocked to see their mother.

"Mom," the three sobered up quickly. "Where's Aldertree?"

"He was called to Idris."

Alec nodded, "So the Clave reinstated you as the head of the institute?"

Maryse nodded, "Temporarily. So, how was the mission?"

For the next twenty minutes or so the three filled their mother in with the mission that Aldertree sent them on. They looked up when Alec's phone buzzed.

 **Magnus 4:25pm:** Almost finished pup? 

Alec swallowed and tugged at his collar before pocketing his phone. Izzy snickered while Maryse looked concerned. 

"Everything okay Alec?"

"Yeah. Fine. Sorry about that."

Maryse eyed her son, but said no more on the subject. When they finished telling her everything, Alec stood.

"Well, if I'm no longer needed,I have somewhere to be."

"You're going to see that Warlock aren't you? I had hoped that you would've gotten that out of your system by now." Maryse crossed her arms.

Alec looked at her, " Gotten what out of my system exactly? The fact that I’m gay? Or that I’m dating a warlock? Like it or not, this is who I am. This is how I’ve always been. I’m gay. This isn’t a phase I’m going through. And Magnus is not a fling. Like I said before, if you have a problem with that, deal with it.”

And Alec walked out leaving Maryse to stare at him wide eyed.

**< <<>>>**

Magnus was shocked at the consistent knocking on his door.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned when he opened the door.

"Fine." Alec said tersely.

Magnus frowned, stepping behind him and rubbing his shoulders, "You're tense. Whats wrong? Are you upset with me because of earlier?"

Alec turned into his arms, "Never. Even though Izzy couldn't stop teasing me."

Magnus kissed him, "So what's got you this upset?"

"My mother. She had the nerve to…" Alec pulled free of Magnus.

Magnus just waited. 

"You know what she said to me? 'I had hoped that you would've gotten that out of your system by now'. I mean, how could she say that to me? I mean...I know she’s not thrilled at learning her oldest child is gay, but...the way she said that...made her sound like she thought this was just some phase I am going through and you and I...you’re a fling."

Magnus swallowed thickly, "Alexander…" what could he say to make Alec feel better? There weren't any words.

Alec looked at him and it tugged at Magnus' heart to see how broken his boyfriend was. He walked over, placed a hand on his chest and kissed him.

"I love you."

Alec smiled, "I love you too."

Magnus took his hand and led him to the bedroom. Alec raised his eyebrow as Magnus pushed him on the bed and straddled him.

"Magnus-"

Magnus hushed him with a finger on his lips, "Let me take care of you pup."

He kissed Alec's neck, nibbling on the deflect rune. Alec let out a moan and his head fell back. Magnus smiled, lifting the shirt up and off. He placed his mouth on Alec again. Kissing and mouthing every rune he could reach.

"Magnus…"

Magnus inwardly smiled. He dipped his head and nibbled at Alec’s endurance rune that lay just above the hip bone on the right side. 

“By the angel…” Alec groaned.

“Good?” Magnus asked kissing his lips once again.

“Better than,” Alec nodded.

Magnus chuckled before standing, gesturing for Alec to lay back against the pillows. Alec, no hesitation in his eyes, quickly moved to lay where Magnus required. Magnus just stood at the foot of the bed and stared. Alec squirmed under his heated gaze.

“Magnus...please…”

Magnus crawled and hovered over him, kissing him, “Please what darling?” he asked, pulling back.

“Come on…”

Magnus cocked his head, “Come on and what? YOu still haven’t told me what you wanted.”

Alec huffed, “You know what I want.”

Magnus hummed. If Alec’s cock pressing into him was any indication he definitely knew what Alec wanted, “Mmm, I do, but I want to hear you say the words.”

Alec flushed. Magnus chuckled and pulled back, pulling Alec’s pants off with him leaving the shadowhunter in just his boxers. Alec bent his legs and planted his feet firmly on the bed. Magnus kissed the inside of his thigh just under where the boxers cut off.

“Come on pup. Surely you can say the words.”

A throaty moan escaped Alec’s throat. Magnus loved watching Alec become flustered and turned on just by the word pup. Who knew that, that little word would have such an effect on the shadowhunter. Magnus kissed the inside of Alec’s thigh again before moving his mouth over and mouthed at Alec’s cock through his boxers.

“Fuck! Magnus!”

“Like that pup?”

Alec’s breathing started getting heavy and he nodded, “Angel…” Magnus had started sucking him through the fabric. Alec arched and whined. “Magnus…”

“Hm?” Magnus licked the underside of his cock through the boxers. 

“Fuck. Take them off.”

Magnus smiled, “There we go.” And he removed his boyfriend’s boxers and tossed them on the floor behind him. 

Giving Alec another look, Magnus took him back in his mouth. Alec cried out, arching and bucking into Magnus’ mouth. He pulled back with a cough and Alec sat up.

“I’m sorry.”

Magnus leaned over and kissed him, “Shh, it's alright. Lay back and relax.”

Alec frowned and glanced at Magnus. He appeared to be straining in his pants, “But, I want to make you feel good too.”

“I know you do. But this is all about you tonight. I’m fine.”

“Magnus…”

“Relax and enjoy it pup.” 

Alec raised an eyebrow but Magnus eased him back against the pillows. Alec fully expected Magnus to go back to sucking him but Magnus didn’t. Instead Magnus pressed Alec’s thighs wider apart before grabbing the lube. Sure, he could magically lube his fingers but where was the fun in that? He liked seeing Alec’s expression and squirm as he poured the lube on his fingers. Carefully, he pressed one finger into Alec’s opening. 

“Shit…” Alec grunted, forcing himself not to buck.

Magnus hovered over him, kissing him as he stroked his insides with that finger. He continued to kiss, nibble, and suck at Alec’s mouth and throat as he continued prepping him with his fingers. By the time Magnus had three fingers in him, Alec was looking quite debauched. 

“Mm, look at you darling. So wrecked. If only your fellow shadowhunters could see you now. How wrecked you get just from having a few fingers in you.”

“It’s you.” Alec panted. “You make me...Magnus, by the angel! Feels so good!”

Magnus nipped his already swollen bottom lip. “I bet I could get you off by just my fingers.”

Alec groaned at that. Magnus chuckled, “Like having my fingers in you so much pup?” He pressed his fingers into him deeper, stroking his prostate that had Alec arching with a cry. “Guess so.”

“Fuck Magnus. More.”

“As you wish darling.” Magnus kissed him, hot and heavy as he pumped his fingers into Alec in a fast and rough fashion. 

Alec’s kisses soon turned messy and uncoordinated. It was clear he wasn’t going to last long. His hands went into Magnus’ hair before he tossed his head back.

“Magnus...I…”

“It’s okay darling. Come for me.”

Alec whined. Magnus stroked a finger over his prostate once more and Alec came hard with a cry arching halfway off the bed before slumping back down with heavy pants.

“Mm, delicious.” Magnus licked into his lips. Alec chuckled and pulled Magnus down.

With a quick snap of his fingers, Magnus had them all cleaned up and the two lay cuddling under the covers. As Alec started to drift off his eyes shot open.

“Magnus, did you…?”

Magnus kissed him and nodded, “Alec, I told you I’m fine. I came when you came darling. Just rest.”

Just as Magnus was about to drift off to sleep, there was knocking at his door. He frowned. Who could be knocking? Sighing, he slid out of Alec’s arms and threw on a bathrobe before going to open the door and spotting Maryse.

“Maryse.”

“Magnus. I...where’s Alec?”

“Resting. What do you want?”

Maryse swallowed, “I...Alec!”

Magnus turned to see Alec coming out of the bedroom in just his jeans. Alec frowned, “Mom. What are you doing here?”

“I...look, about earlier…” She looked at Magnus. Magnus didn’t budge. She sighed. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to sound so…”

“Cruel?” Alec offered. “Because that’s what you sounded like. “Cruel. But you know, I guess I should be used to it by now. Always drilling into me how I’m never good enough. How I’ll never be as good as your precious Jace. Jace could do no wrong in your eyes. Izzy could do no wrong in dad’s, but me? All I hear from you guys, is how I’m not good enough. How I need to do what’s right. You give me orders and I follow them, but if someone messes up its all on me. Why?”

“Because you’re a leader Alec! You always have been! Lightwoods are born leaders!”

Alec scoffed and turned back toward the bedroom. Magnus frowned.

“Alec…” Maryse started to follow but Magnus stopped her. “I think you need to go. Alec needs space. Give him space Maryse.”

Maryse eyed Magnus but soon strolled out of the loft. Magnus sighed and went back into the bedroom and cuddled Alec.

“It’s going to be okay pup. I promise. It will all be okay.”

Alec snuggled into him and kissed him, “Magnus?”

“Hm?”

“Don’t call me pup.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
